


A Love Like Ours (Highschool AU)

by Eat__The__Ritch



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Highschool AU, SuperCorp, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eat__The__Ritch/pseuds/Eat__The__Ritch
Summary: She doesn't know how long she stands there, but she's certain that her mother is long gone. "Lillian." She reminds herself. "That woman is not my mother." These words of reassurance give her the willpower to move her legs and go and prepare for the one possible thing that could ever be as unforgiving and evil as Lillian: her first day of High School. ~ Eat__The__RitchWhen Lena Luthor's life gets uprooted by a drastic move to a new town; a new school can bring a ton of surprises, including kryptonian comet Kara Danvers. Who knows what this new life could bring for Lena? But what she didn't know was how much it was really going to change. Including how much damage Kara was going to do by crashing into her life? But will all the damage be bad for Lena? Find out in 'A Love Like Ours' ~ thePJOfanqueen(Me *chanting*: Lena Luthor is a lesbian, Lena Luthor is a lesbian, Lena Luthor is a fucking lesbian)A fluffy gay supercorp fic by authors: thePJOfanqueen and Eat__The__Ritch





	A Love Like Ours (Highschool AU)

"It won't be that bad." She tells herself, rather unconvincingly.

"It won't be that bad." She repeats, getting out of the shower as she does, allowing the water that had previously been cascading out of the shower head to now slowly run down her body; pulled by gravity.

"It's going to be terrible." She finally decides, walking out into the corridor, skin still bare and her hair most likely making a puddle on the tiled flooring. Upon walking out, she notices a woman at the end of the way, staring at her coldly, lips in a thin, unimpressed, hard line. 

"Mother." She greets in a icy tone. 

The woman laughs mirthlessly. "Please Lena, we both know you're mother is six feet under," she tilts her head to the side and gives a sly smile. "Exactly where she belongs." With that, she stalks past her, creating a cool breeze as she goes.

The rhythmatic tapping of her heals stops for a moment, presumably to allow the full force of what she was about to say to come across clear. "Put some clothes on. Honestly Lena, you look hideous." The way she says her name was so empty, she might as well of stabbed Lena.

She doesn't know how long she stands there, but she's certain that her mother is long gone. Lillian. She reminds herself. That woman is not my mother. These words of reassurance give her the willpower to move her legs and go and prepare for the one possible thing that could ever be as unforgiving and evil as Lillian: her first day of highschool.

***

"Hey, baby sis." Lex says casually, leaning his shoulder into her door frame and putting a green apple jolly rancher into his mouth happily. "You look nice." He observes, obviously noticing her extra effort on this particular day. 

She finally turns round to reply. "Yes well I can't look like a hobo on my first day of school now can I? I'm a woman Lex. And a Luthor." 

He laughs, after popping another candy into his mouth. "Mother would go on a rampage." He jokes. 

"Mother would kill the whole city if one strand of my hair was even a millimeter out of place." Lena returns his good humour. She likes it when things are like this; just Lex and herself. It helped her feel a little bit more normal.

She smiles and picks up her bag, ready to leave. "I should be leaving soon." She points out and Lex nods, wiping his somewhat clean hands on his untucked shirt. (It was also then that she notices his jeans and ruffled hightop Converse. His mid-length hair wasn't exactly ravishing either...)

"Do you need a ride with the soon to be famous Lex Luther?" He grins, still glowing with the idea of having his own company - however far away that dream may be.

"No, I brought a new Porsche using father's account and I think I might like to try it out..." She trails off in thought, wondering if her parents would notice the less than significant loss in the family funds. Conclusion: Probably not.

Lex raises his eyebrows and claps his hands. "Excellent! Next time you're studying I'll make sure to steal it!"

She narrows her eyes dangerously, in warning. "You will not!"

He grins wider now, resembling the Cheshire Cat. "We'll see." Before she could reply, he was already scarce. 

"ASSHOLE!" She shouted.

"ORPHAN!" Was echoed back faintly through the house. Both statements where true, although she was betting that only one of them hurt and it was certainly not Lex that was in tears.

***

She hadn't yet experienced the proud moment of seeing her own child after giving birth yet, but she imagines this is what it feels like. The car was phenomenal. It moves down the sleek roads so easily and gracefully, letting out a beautiful purr as it did so. She simply wove inbetween gaps of other cars, easily cutting her driving time by at least half. She thoroughly enjoyed having the wind sweep through her hair, and only slows down once she reaches her destination.

The car park was full of student's automobiles, and the owners themselves standing proudly outside of them with groups of friends. Nearly all of them turn around to gawk at Lena's car as she rolls past them. She smirks inside the car, enjoying looking at their faces through her aviator sunglasses.

Once parked, she gets her (designer) bag out of the boot, then turns to see a group of jocks in sea blue team jackets with two red stripes on the wrists. They're all starring at her - some with looks of confusion, others admiration. She had, regrettably, left her sunglasses in the car so she had to settle for staring at them coldly instead. They make whooping noises and wolf whistles as she walks by. At least her ass looked good in this dress.

She goes in the direction of the biggest building, hoping it's the correct one. There were 5 buildings in total, but this one seemed to be the most official. She soon finds the reception and gathers her timetable and map from the receptionist, who she's sure mumbled, "Another damned, entitled rich kid."

Lena took a quick glance of her timetable, not wanting to accidently get in another pupil's way and cause havoc.

First period: English   
Oh joy.

Lockers lined the building's inner structure, much like wallpaper, on either side of her, (much unlike the wall itself; which was painted the same blue the jocks had been sporting not long before.) only supplying gaps where that if classroom doors occupied. Hundreds of students have already began to unceremoniously shove their belongings into each of their assigned metal cubes.   
She sighs, already exhausted and begins the no doubt endless quest to find her own locker before heading to her first lesson in national city high.

***

She clears her throat, in the aim to catch his attention, but the man in front of her - regardless of whether he heard her or not - continues to pointlessly stare into his coffee mug.

"Excuse me?" She tries after a minute.

He was unkempt and slovenly. The glasses he wore were pushed to the top of his cranium, surrounded by a random tussles of thin grey hair. His eyebrows were dark and upraised, creating multiple creases on his forehead as a result.

When he speaks, his voice comes out gruff and displeased. "Why are you in my classroom?" He doesn't even look up when he addresses her.   
Well that's rude. "I'm in your class, I just transferred."  
He makes an unimpressed grunt. "Name?" He looks down at his paperwork now.   
"Lena Luthor..." She says it stiffly and reluctantly. He points to a seat, again, without looking up. She just stood there a moment, coming up with several insults which she'd like to speak aloud to him but thought better if it and instead sat down.

The boy sat next to her had dark, styled hair and milk chocolate eyes; which seemed to be focused on the gameboy in his hand. She leans over and automatically recognizes the game.

"You have to make rope from the materials on the other island's beach before crossing the river. You should find the last sim on the third island in a cave towards the forrest." She whispered over to him. Despite her attempt at subtlety, he jumps and immediately begins to apologize and fumble with his device. His repeated muttered apologies finally come to an abrupt stop as he looks up at her, mouth slightly agape.

"No sorry, it's my fault. I just didn't know that-" 

She shakes her head and leans back. "My intention wasn't to startle you or interrupt your game." 

He smiles goofily. "Na' it's all good. I don't think Snapper would let me play away." He put on a fake voice. "There is no such thing as fun here." She laughs lightly and he shrugs his shoulders, perhaps trying to give of a cool demeanor (unfortunately his previous motions had already killed off his chances of that.)

She turns her attention to Mr Carr, who was forcing - yet another - donut into his mouth. She grimaces and returns her focus on the boy beside her. "Is he always this charming?" She inquires trying to erase the disgusting image. 

"Well..." He seems to think a moment. "Yeah." There's an awkward silence after this and it's a few minutes before he speaks again. "So you're a gaming nerd huh?"

She morphs her facial expression mock serious. "Not so loud, you'll blow my cover!"  
His eyebrows knit together out of confusion so she breaks out into a smile.

"It was a joke." She prompts and his expression quickly changes to relief. 

"Oh right - yeah - you're funny... so funny..." He stumbles over his words whilst laughing awkwardly. Why is he so nervous? Was it something she had said or done?

"My name's Lena, by the way." She extends a hand, which the boy takes and shakes in greeting.

"Winn Schott Junior." His smile fades quickly. "You didn't need to know that. Just Winn is fine." 

"Well nice to meet you just Winn. It's good to meet a friendly face, I don't really know anyone yet." He momentarily looks surprised, until the realisation dawns on him.

"Oh right! You're new."

"Wow, you might just be the greatest detective ever, maybe give The Batman a run for his money." She made sure to give off a moderate amount of sarcasm.

Winn's eyebrows narrowed for a second. "A joke?" She nods conformation and his smile returns. 

"Ladies! Eyes to the front." Snapper demands, looking very pointedly in their direction. Although Lena can't help but be slightly angered at his use of a gender for derogatory purposes (especially since 50% of the class was presumably otherwise.)

Most of the class consisted of Snapper barking orders and Lena being clueless to half the assigned tasks. Why the hell would someone want to know what language devices where used anyway and how they effected the reader? And what the hell was she supposed to write? The only feeling that this particular piece of text accumulated was boredom. Creative writing, to say the least, was not her strong suit.

Approximately three quarters of way through that awful study, a girl bursts through the door; her hair is windswept for some reason.

"Sorry I'm late." She apologizes to Mr Carr. He just sighs in response and shrugs his shoulders (which Lena was beginning to suspect is standard behavior from this man.)

"I couldn't care less Danvers." He adds to the movement.

She nods and whirls around quickly, going to sit down but instead comes to an abrupt stop. She looks down at Lena with uncertainty and turns around again to Snapper to protest. He glares at her, as if knowing this was going to happen, and says "Consider your separation from Mr Schott a punishment. You can sit next to Miss Lane."

"But sir-" She begins.

"But I have a class to teach so I suggest you sit before I lose what patience I have left with you, Danvers." She looks as if she's going to say something but ends up frowning and sitting in her newly assigned seat with reluctantly and adjusts her glasses angrily.

Lena smirks, not out of spite, but how this Danvers girl reacted to the situation so animatedly. So she decided to watch her for the rest of the lesson, concluding that she had nothing else better to do.

The girl looked to be in a trance, picking up every word that came out of Snappers mouth and writing it down whilst mindlessly twirling her hair inbetween finger and thumb. This continued for the remaining time of the class. Lena watching her curiously the whole time. She couldn't help it, she was so enthralled by the girls every movement that when the bell eventually rung, it nearly scared her half to death. She almost jumped out of her seat due to surprise. Almost. Her etiquette behaviour training put a stop to that and instead she gripped the edges of the book she's currently holding.

Snapper tilted his head back and faintly muttered "Thank God."   
She looked over to the girl's table but is puzzled to see that she has vanished. She composed herself quickly and turned to say goodbye to Winn. She gave him a polite wave which he shyly returns.

The rest of the day was considerably normal. She challenged her maths teacher's formula, her science teacher was being quite perverted to a pretty redhead (apparently she was a transfer from Gotham City High,) and she joined the after school advanced ICT group.

It wasn't half as bad as she had originally expected it to be. She did eat lunch alone but that was a given from the start.

Lena tried to linger after school for as long as possible; home definitely wasn't somewhere she wanted to be right now.

She occupied her time by wandering around the halls, trying to memorise the building's routes to the best of her ability. Eventually she tried it with her eyes closed, hoping that she was going in the direction of the science department.

xxx

It was about to fall. She could feel it sliding against her hair and moving quicker now. She reached out quickly, temporally disrupting the melody, in an attempt to catch the falling object without catching her mother's attention first. However her attempt was apparently less than satisfactory as the book came crashing down onto the piano keys, ruing the section completely. 

"Madeline! What have I told you about keeping your spine straight?" Lillian marched into the room, evidently peeved.

She choose to stay uncommunicable for a few moments while she assessed the older woman's level of vexation. When she finally did speak, it want the answer Lillian had been expecting. Wrong move. "My name is Lena, not Madeline. My mother used to say that my name means light. You can't change it." She said matter-of-factually. The fallen book is sitting on her lap now.

Lillian looked horrified and then furious. "You insolent, ungrateful, brat!" She stormed over to the grand piano that Lena was sitting at and grabbed her by the hair. She screamed loudly.

Ignoring the girl's protests, she continued on with the same mix of ferocity and aversion as before. "I raised you, you little bitch. Your 'mother' left you to die! What a useless big mouthed wench she was, your mother, oh she'd be proud of you." Lillian struck her cheek as she said these words, the noise echoed around the room. However the burning sensation on her face was nothing compared to the sharp wound the older woman's words left.

"Don't you understand? I gave you shelter, I gave you food, I taught you, I sacrificed my life to help you. I am your SAVIOUR!" Her grip only tightened on her hair, bringing more pain. "This is how you repay me? Rudeness and defiance? I honestly shudder to think how much more of a failure you will be as an adult, you can't even play Mozart at the age of 10, psh!" She at last let go of the girl's hair and replaced her white knuckle grip onto her slender wrist, then threw her to the ground.

"Again!" Lillian called as she walked away. Ignoring her wet cheeks, Lena placed the book on her head, straightened her spine and began to play once again.

xxx

Her eyes shot open suddenly. Not wanting to dwell on the past any longer, she steadied herself.

The flash of artificial light that enters her pupils is too much to bare at first and she finds herself stumbling around. With little effort, her eyesight finally adjusts. Unfortunately it didn't do so quickly enough for her to move out the way of the stranger who was currently hurdling towards her at (a debatably inhuman) speed. The next few moments of her life come quickly and in the form of a blue streak. She's easily nocked off her feet and her head hits the floor hard. She prepares to shout at whoever just randomly rugby tackled her but pauses at the sight of the girl from her English Lit class. Her blond curls are tangled slightly and her cheeks flushed.

"Oh Rao, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you- and- I'm really sorry-" What is it with these people and apologising? 

She rests her head on the floor and looks up at the other girl, her crystal blue eyes full of concern. Lena's own eyes sparkle back playfully. "I was hoping to be on top when this happened but I suppose this could work." A playful grin plays on her lips as this sinks in to the other girl's brain.

"Hey so uh- Winn was telling me about you earlier." She says while scrambling rather ungracefully to her feet. Shit. Had he seen Lena string at her? Lena rises to her feet and brushes off any dirt that may have collected on her dress before responding.

"All good things I hope?" She says playfully, hoping to charm her way out of a possible unpleasant and very awkward conversation. The blonde laughs and the sound is music to her ears.

"Yeah, of course! Although I was wondering if I could maybe interview you? It would probably stop rumours about you being crazy going around- you aren't are you? Crazy I mean- I'm sorry that's rude. I don't even know you- well how could I know yo-"Lena's laugh stops the girls rambling but provokes her to tilt her head like a curious puppy.

"Of course I will. Erm- What's it for, may I ask?" Not that Lena minded doing the interview, especially when her interviewer was so attractive, it's just that she had no idea what she was going on about.

"The school newspaper!" She says almost immediately after Lena finishes talking. She pauses, looking sheepish and tucks a stray piece of golden hair behind her ear. "I write for the school newspaper? I'm a journalist" She adjusts her glasses nervously. H̶o̶w̶ ̶a̶d̶o̶r̶a̶b̶l̶e̶.

Lena nodded, unable to keep the smile off of her face. "Any time in particular?..." Her head tilts to the side once again, in thought. "You could just email me if you'd prefer?" Lena suggested, trying to help the girl out. Confusion blanketed the blonde's face for a moment before she lit up excitedly.

"Right! Yes! Email! Alex was telling me about that." Lena furrowed her eyebrows but decided not to question it and instead ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook.

"So," She began, scribbing down her email down in long cursive, "Alex... Your girlfriend?" The other girl's cheeks turned a deep red (similar to which colour Lena's lipstick was that day) and she quickly became a stuttering mess once again.

"No- I'm- She's... My adoptive sister. We're sisters. Kind of...?" Lena's eyes widened with surprise. She had a newfound understanding of the reporter.

"Your sister is adopted?"

"No, I am actually." She fiddled with her hands nervously and looked at the floor as if Lena was going to judge her.

"Oh? What a coincidence, me too." The reporter's head raised and she made eye contact with the ravenette. A smile spread across her lips once again.

"Well maybe we have more in common than I thought." The girl said and gratefully took the slip of paper that Lena was holding in her outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you Lena, I'm Kara."

Why am I so bad at being straight? She wondered while gazing at Kara intensely. Right, focus. Her eyes shifted down to Kara's figure. Not like that. She noticed that Kara was looking down somewhat self-consciously. In an attempt to make the other girl feel better, she put two fingers under her chin and lifted it so Kara's eyes flickered up to her own. 

"Kara?" Her tone came out huskier than she intended it to be and the air around them now felt thick, the tension between them almost palpable. I'm straight, I'm straight, I'm really straight. Lena repeated this in her head like a mantra, over and over.

Kara looked up at Lena with a look akin to wonder.

When had their lips become so close? Lena hadn't noticed till now but it was certainly distracting.

Fuck it, I'm gay. She decided quickly, feeling Kara's shaky exhale against her lips.

"Kara?" She tried again, trying not to do anything compulsive and homosexual. She must have caught Kara's attention this time because Kara stepped back, averted her gaze and adjusted her glasses. Lena stood stiff, not familiar with the protocols of this particular situation. Are there even any?

"I- I have to go-"Kara mumbled, refusing to make eye contact with Lena again.

"I understand." Lena smiled and extended a hand, "I hope this won't be the last time we meet?" She says, raising a single perfect brow in question. Kara returned her smile, happy and genuine. 

"I hope not either."

I'm gay for a golden retriever reporter. She thought, watching the girl walk away.


End file.
